Stormy Night
by nochick-fics
Summary: Al seeks refuge with Ed during a thunderstorm...


**Fandom: **Fullmetal Alchemist  
**Title: **Stormy Night  
**Pairing: **EdxAl (... yeah, you heard me. .)  
**Rating:** R (PWPish)  
**Timeline: **AU  
**Summary: **Al seeks refuge with Ed during a thunderstorm..._  
_**AN:** *sigh* Yes, I've written Elricest. I'm still trying to figure it out myself.

* * *

_Stormy Night_

Ed had tried to get the image out of his head since the first night he saw it, but instead of expelling the vision, his insistence on purging the memory only served to solidify it, sealing itself in his mind's eye and burrowing in deep, etching itself into his very psyche- Al's new body, fresh from the Gate, naked and pure with nary a blemish, glistening with moisture from the bath and rock hard… _everywhere._

The teen had been too slow to recover, too slow to realize that he should not let that side of himself be shown to others, _especially_ brothers, and by the time he realized it- lazily throwing a towel around his waist where it was still protruding, achingly plain as day- Ed had already seen enough to keep him awake for a large part of that night, stifling his cries as he came repeatedly into his hand, succumbing to a whirlwind of desire and disgust as he visualized his brother's cock in an astonishing number of ways.

From that point on, it had been enough, doing that. It wasn't as if he had never gotten himself off before that night, so there really wasn't much difference… or so he tried to justify to himself knowing full well that the object of his fantasy made all the difference in the world. Still, it would have sufficed for his wayward conscience to leave the fantasy where it was, tucked snugly in between the sadness over his mother and the hatred for his father. Better to leave well enough alone, continuing to use his fist as a substitute for whichever part of his brother's body he pretended to violate and sating the urge until it came rising within him again. It wasn't a perfect plan, but it worked. It worked just fine until-

"Brother? Are you awake?"

"… yeah."

"Can I come in?"

Ed clenched his teeth and swallowed as he scooted to the far edge of the bed and flung back the blanket that covered him. The bed was barely big enough for him, let alone him _and_ Al, who was- much to the teen's chagrin- _considerably_ taller than his older brother. But the kid was downright terrified of storms, and considering the torrent that was currently wreaking havoc on their house, Ed knew when he laid down that it would only be a matter of time before young man came calling to join him, far too frightened to wait out the raging weather in his own bedroom.

He tried to think of something, anything, to keep his mind off the smell and the warmth and the sheer presence of the body that slid into the bed beside him but_ his_ body was already well aware of it, and reacted accordingly. There was no way he would be able to last the night with a hard on jabbing him in the stomach but at the same time he didn't want to abandon his brother to his fear by leaving him alone in the bed to go relieve himself in the bathroom.

"Hey, stop hogging the covers," he said in mock irritation, tugging at them and praying his voice wasn't as shaky as he felt it sounded.

"Sorry." Al muttered, relinquishing part of the blanket before snuggling into Ed's back and nuzzling his head into their shared pillow.

"Just get some sleep now," Ed ordered, wondering how he would begin to do the same. He was so hard that it was starting to hurt and sleep was the last thing on his mind, but if he could just get Al to fall asleep, maybe then he could sneak out of the bed and-

"_Ah!"_

All coherent thought faded to black when Ed felt his brother's hardness dig into the back of his thigh. He gasped loudly in the darkness when he felt the sheer enormity of the heat and-

… _oh… my… God…_

- size rubbing alongside him, and his shorts immediately became wet with his anticipation.

"Sorry," Al mumbled again, his voice tainted with embarrassment. "The bed's pretty small…"

Ed trembled as he felt Al's breath graze his neck and again swallowed hard as he felt the remnants of his resolve slip away. His body was in agony, torture, and, empowered by the blindness of the dark, he threw himself into the void of his temptation, reaching behind him until he felt Al's arm, grabbing it, and gently forcing the palm of the teen's hand against his swollen crotch, biting his lip as he almost exploded from that small bit of pressure alone.

"Br-Brother?"

The siblings froze, both of them paralyzed by the weight of the moment and all that it signified between them, the deafening silence thwarted only by the sound of their rapid breathing. Ed cringed in terror and felt his heart sink as Al pulled out of his grasp- what _the hell_ had he been thinking?- horrified by what he had done… until he felt the same hand slip beneath his shorts and grab onto him, squeezing gently.

He cried out hoarsely and bucked his hips, undone by the wave of pleasure that surged through him. One touch… just one touch of his brother's hand was enough to overshadow every visual he had ever conceived, one touch, enough to send him plummeting to the edge, throbbing against Al's soft, stroking hand in its urgency.

Al pressed his erection into Ed's back, moaning softly as he thrust it against him. "Brother?" he whispered into his ear, his voice low and full of mind-bending sensuality while somehow remaining as sweet as it ever was. "Will you... touch me too?"

Without uttering a word- he doubted he could if he wanted to- Ed snaked his left hand between them, running it down Al's stomach until he reached the top of his shorts. He nudged his way inside of them and groaned as he took his brother into his hand. He was so hard… so wet… so_ big_ against Ed's palm…. Ed ran his hand along Al's length… up and down… driving himself into Al's hand as he rubbed the teen off with his own. Al planted his face into Ed's shoulder, whimpering softly as he fucked Ed's hand and quickened his stroke, his breath coming out in jagged rasps as his orgasm began to ascend.

"Brother," he purred into his ear, sending Ed into another round of uncontrollable shuddering. "Brother… oh… ohhhh_… oh_-!"

Al let out a choked cry as he climaxed into Ed's hand, coating it, himself, and Ed's back in sticky warmth, clinging to his brother as if his life depended on it and tightening his grip around Ed. Ed turned and buried his face into the pillow, screaming as he came _hard_, his body seizing, almost rupturing by the culmination of months of forbidden want spilling from him in streams. There was no disgust, no revulsion, just the unfathomable sensation of release that overcame him, blotting out everything save for the two of them, in the dark, as rain and thunder serenaded them with their fury.

Minutes passed. Ed finally crawled out of the bed long enough to retrieve a towel and wordlessly cleaned both of them. He placed the towel on the floor by the edge of the bed and settled back into the sheets, letting out a large sigh as Al huddled next to him.

"Brother?"

"Hm?

"… Do you think it'll rain tomorrow night, too?"

"I don't know, Al." Ed smiled in the darkness as an arm found its way around him, staving off the guilt for now; better to think about all of that come morning. "I guess we'll see."

And with that, they succumbed to slumber, both of them sleeping peacefully for the first time in what felt like ages as the storm raged on around them.

The End


End file.
